bleach_goteifandomcom-20200213-history
Shinigami
Introduction Shinigami are spiritual beings of great power, completely imperceptible to most mortals and in possession of abilities that exceed those of the average soul. They come in all shapes and sizes, but share common, defining traits such as their black uniforms and the swords they wield. These swords, named Zanpakutō, are the main source of a Shinigami's power. They grant unique abilities to their wielder in several different stages that evolve along with the owner. Shinigami reside in Soul Society, a form of waiting room for souls in line to be reincarnated, and frequently travel to Earth in order to perform their duties. The typical Shinigami exists in service of a higher cause, namely to monitor and preserve the flow of souls between the living and the dead. It is their duty to expedite the passing of the newly deceased just as it is their duty to cleanse the sins committed after death by those souls who remained on earth too long and became Hollows. At their core, Shinigami are individuals that have removed themselves from the cycle of souls in order to monitor and regulate it, as well as to protect the balance from external threats such as Arrancar or Quincy. Human in appearance, what sets Shinigami apart is the Zanpakutō they carry and the Shihakushō they wear: a uniform consisting of a black kosode and black hakama tied with a white belt. Typically, tabi socks and sandals are worn with the uniform. Unlike their Hollow counterparts, a Shinigami develops physically much like a human would though their aging is greatly slowed in proportion to their spiritual strength. Shinigami are otherwise as varied as mortals, men and women of all colors, creeds, and ages are represented in the Shinigami population, and it is therefore impossible to establish any uniting physical characteristics. Instead, Shinigami share a common psychological plight as part of their development; a shard of their soul breaks off in the form of their Zanpakutō spirit, which inhabits both their blades and minds, and becomes the source of the wielder’s unique abilities. Zanpakutō A Shinigami's most trusted weapon, the Zanpakutō is no mere sword - It is a part of their soul. As integral to them as the body they inhabit. Zanpakutō house spirits with distinct personalities that are often complementary or supplementary to the wielder. Only through developing and strengthening this relationship can the Shinigami unlock their full potential. The Zanpakutō Spirit is simultaneously a Shinigami's closest companion and their most trusted weapon. Essentially a shard of the owner’s personality, the spirit normally embodies several traits that the wielder may lack, or does not fully embrace about themselves. The personality and emotional complexity of this Spirit can be as complicated and varied as any person, and it takes time and effort not only to develop, but to manifest at all. Upon entering the Academy, prospective Shinigami are issued an Asauchi, an empty katana that serves as a vessel for the part of the Shinigami that eventually becomes the Zanpakutō spirit. It serves its purpose without flair; these swords are all indistinguishable and ready to accommodate its wielder's Zanpakutō spirit. Asauchi are wielded by Academy students and low-ranking Shinigami alike, and it is widely considered the most prominent symbol of inexperience. As Asauchi are essentially mass produced, they come in three ‘standard’ sizes with little variety: Katana, Wakizashi, and Tanto. In order to imprint themselves on the Asauchi and facilitate the growth of the Zanpakutō, Academy students will spend every waking minute with their sword either at their side, resting in their hands, or in a state of meditation. For some, this process can be completed in just a few, short years however it is not uncommon for some Shinigami to take upwards of a decade or longer before they are successful. When the Zanpakutō finally takes its true form the result is a unique weapon, distinct from the Asauchi used to reach this point. This is known as the Sealed Zanpakutō. This is the hallmark of a true Shinigami, however the sword does not yet exhibit any unique powers. It is here that most Shinigami start their long and arduous path toward harmony with their Zanpakutō, first by contacting their spirit and establishing their dynamic. The first step toward that harmony is Shikai, the first release, and it is a relatively simple ordeal. Through communing with their Zanpakutō spirit, the Shinigami seeks to learn its name. When this name this name is called out in the form of a release phrase, the sword will transform and take on a different shape as well as unlock its unique ability. This ability can range from the simple control of elements such as water or fire, to complex manipulation of dimensional space, emotions, or countless other effects. Having achieved Shikai is fairly common among Shinigami, and for the majority it is also where their development ends. This is because Bankai, the final release, is several orders of magnitude more difficult to attain, and several orders of magnitude more powerful. It is the result of an almost unbreakable bond between wielder and blade, of intimate knowledge not only the self on a conscious level, but also on a subconscious level. While the physical change a Zanpakutō undergoes in the transition between sealed state and Shikai is often minor, Bankai is often far more grand. The Shinigami's clothing often changes to reflect the Zanpakutō's final stage of release, as does the immediate surroundings, and it isn't uncommon for a Shinigami's Bankai itself to be massive or cover a massive area, depending on its nature. Shinigami and their Zanpakutō spirits have varying relationships. But a universal rule is that all Shinigami have something to learn from their spirits whether they know it or not. It might be the ability to feel emotion, or a desire to be the very best version of themselves, or any other number of motivations both subtle and obvious. Zanpakutō spirits are as varied as the Shinigami who wield them, and so, too, are the relationships between wielder and weapon. The most common form of interaction between Shinigami and Zanpakutō is in the Shinigami's inner world, which is a spatial and visual representation of their own psyche. Just like with Zanpakutō spirits, these inner worlds are varied and unique in a reflection of the Shinigami's mind. The Zanpakutō spirits inhabit this world, and through introspection a Shinigami may commune with them in order to learn about themselves and their blades, unlocking new levels of power. The process of deliberate meditation used to commune with the Zanpakutō is known as Jinzen. The Cycle of Rebirth Souls exist in a constant state of flux between the realms of existence. Mortals who die peacefully as well as those purified by the Shinigami have their souls move on to The Soul Society. Here they live in peace and safety until they 'die' again, being reborn into The World of The Living once more. Mortals that die with their hearts full of regret, or with other unfinished business, often refuse to move on, lingering in the mortal world until their pain becomes too great to bare. It corrupts them, turning them into a monstrous beast called a Hollow. These beasts devour human souls until they find their way to the plane of Hueco Mundo where they and their siblings cannibalize each other in an endless attempt to sate their hunger. These three realms, The World of The Living, The Soul Society and Hueco Mundo exist in a relative harmony. The amount of souls located on all three planes must be kept somewhat uniform otherwise all three planes begin to suffer. A mild imbalance could cause wild variances in weather patterns and tectonic shifting, major imbalance threatens to destroy or forcefully merge planes of existence by ripping them apart or hurling them into one another. Essentially, if the system does not stay properly balanced and tended, it will forcefully correct itself. Shinigami exist as stewards for this balance. They actively monitor the flow of souls in the Cycle of Rebirth and work tirelessly to ensure it stays as uniform as possible. To achieve this, they Shepard lost souls from The World of The Living to Soul Society and purify Hollows. They have even had cause to forcefully purge souls from their own realm in the name of keeping this balance. Shinigami Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Society